The Rainbow Princess
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: Finn, Jake, and Marshall Lee are about to go to LSP's party when they hear cries for help. They find a Colorful princess, a human girl and her sassy cat. Will sparks fly? FinnxOC MarshallLeexFionna Made for my best friend Mickey
1. Meeting

**My best friend Michaela likes adventure time. So I thought this would be fun.**

"Help!" Screams were heard throughout the land of ooo.

"Jake! Let's go!" Finn the human boy said. Finn got on Jake's back as he grew. Marshall Lee flew next to them.

"Where are you two weirdos going, I thought we were going to Lumpy Space Princess's party." Marshall lee asked. "We heard screaming, it's our duty to help." Finn said.

"GET THE GLOB AWAY FROM HER!" A sword flew past them. There was I gigantic blob monster, and a princess was stuck inside. The princess was wearing a rainbow dress, had blonde hair, and was very good-looking. A girl wearing all blue and a bunny hat and her sassy cat was fighting the blob monster. The girl's sword had been knocked out of her hands. The monster was about to strike the girl when her cat yelled

"Hang on, girl. Cake's coming!" The cat grew, and got in front of the girl. Marshall Lee picked up her sword and flew to the blob. Finn pulled out his sword and climbed up the monster. Then he reached his hand inside for the princess stuck inside. She took it and was yanked out. They landed on the ground with a thud. Finn got up and he cut the blob in half. The goo flew everywhere.

"It's all up in my fur!" The cat shouted. The princess stood up.

"Thank you for helping us. We really appreciate it." She told Finn. "Me and Cake could have handled it." The girl announced. Marshall Lee held the girl's sword out for her.

"Obviously." He smirked. She tried to snatch the sword away from the vampire but he flew up to where she couldn't reach it and teased her.

"Don't worry girl." Cake grew and grabbed the sword, then handed it to her. The girl glared at Marshall Lee. Jake looked at the cat. Cake hissed at him, and jumped into the girls arms.

"DOG!" She hissed. Rainbow Princess looked at Finn.

"I am Rainbow Princess, the cat is Cake, and the human is Fionna." She told Finn. Finn gasped.

"ANOTHER HUMAN! MATHMATICAL!" He shouted. Marshall Lee floated down and pinched the girl's cheek. She punched him in the face.

"She sure has the temper of a human." Marshall Lee said. She glared some more. "Quiet you." The Rainbow continued. "We were on our way to Lumpy Space Princess' party when we were attacked." Fionna put Cake down and grabbed the princess' shoulders.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse us, we should get going." The girls started to walk away. Finn got in front of the princess.

"We will escort you there, PR." Finn suggested. The princess bit her lip. "I don't know…" Marshall Lee took Fionna's hat. Her long blonde hair fell down to the grass.

"Hey! Give it back!" She ran after him. Rainbow Princess looked back at Finn. "Fionna and Cake are my bodyguards. And they are really great at protecting me. Besides, Fionna doesn't seem to like your friend over there." She said, pointing to Marshall Lee floating higher as Fionna tried jumping high enough to snatch the hat. "And Cake isn't a big fan of dogs."

"Jake wouldn't hurt a cat. Right Jake?" Finn asked the dog. "Weelllll…" Jake started, Finn interrupted him. "Jake wouldn't hurt a cat. And I'm sure those two" He said pointing to the human girl and vampire king. "Will either work things out or just not talk to each other." The princess thought about it for a minute then said "Okay." She smiled at him and then turned around to Fionna.

"Come on Fionna! Let's go to the party!" She yelled. Marshall Lee dropped the hat, and Fionna grabbed it. "Sorry Blondie, looks like our game is over." He laughed as she tucked her hair into the hat. She and Cake walked over to the princess. The entire walk there, Finn and Rainbow Princess talked, Cake and Jake glared at each other, and Marshall Lee messed with Fionna. When they got there, Jake found his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn and Cake ran off somewhere with MonoChronocorn. Marshall Lee ran up the stage with his guitar and started playing music. Everyone danced.

"Hey, Finn?" RP asked.

"Do you want to dance?" Finn blurted out suddenly, blushing a deep red. Rainbow princess laughed. "Sure." He took her hand and led her to the place where everyone else was dancing. Marshall Lee saw this, and started playing a slow song. They swayed to the music.

"So… do you fight monster's a lot?" She asked him. "All the time." He replied. "What's it like? Going on adventures and stuff." He smiled at her. "Maybe you can come on an adventure with me some time."

"I'm not sure if I can. My parents are very strict, I was barely able to come to the party tonight." She said, avoiding eye contact with Finn.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you. You will be completely safe." He said. She smiled at him.

Marshall Lee gave the microphone to someone else, who started singing. Finn and RP watched as He stepped off the stage and walked up to Fionna, who was sitting on the ground away from the group. He held out his hand. "Want to dance?" He asked.

"No." She said stiffly. He arched an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. "You annoy me." She said looking away from him, blushing. He floated next to her. "That's not the only reason, is it?" He tried getting her to look at him.

"Will you leave me alone?" She was getting irritated. "One dance, and I will." Marshall Lee said. Without a word she stood up. "Well? Come on." She said. He smirked and led her onto the dance floor. RP laughed.

"She finally allowed a guy to touch her and didn't kick him in the face, I'm surprised." She said, looking at her friend and the vampire. "So about that adventure…" Finn smiled. "Let's go. I'm sure there is someone who needs to be saved." He said. The two ran off into the moonlit woods, hand in hand.

_TO BE CONTINUED._

**I hoped you guys liked it. And Mickey, if you dnt like it I will hunt you down because I was stuck at the beginning like duuuuuhhhhhhh? With drool coming from my mouth while I stared blankly at the computer… jk lol bye.**


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**I'm back! Who missed me? Sorry, I've been so busy with my grades and my crush and life and what not, so I'm trying to make a comeback.**

PR's Pov:

I and Finn ran into the woods. He led me by the hand, making me blush a deep red. I was glad it was dark because he couldn't see.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I heard him laugh.

"It's a surprise, princess." He said. I shrugged and we kept walking, hand in hand. Finn led me to a cave. It was huge, and I heard growling. I tugged on Finn's shirt. He whispered "Get ready." Before I could ask, he threw a rock into the cave, and a bunch of werewolves ran out. Finn pulled me out of the way.

When they were all out, Finn got down on all fours and ran with them. I ripped my dress to my knees, and followed as fast as I could. We ran up the hill, and howled with the wolves.

Once they all went back to their cave, I made a rainbow and it swirled around me and Finn, lifting us into the sky. Fireflies along with the stars and my rainbow lit up the night sky. Finn grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He closed the gap between our lips.

When we were put back onto the hill, Finn laughed, and I laughed with him. We went in for another kiss.

"PRINCESS RAINBOW!" I heard Fionna and Cake call. I turned to see Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, and Jake. Jake and Cake's legs were stretched out so they could see over the hill, Fionna riding Cake, and Marshall Lee floating. Fionna jumped off of Cake and hugged me to death. She was joined by Cake.

"Girl! You had us worried to death!" Cake yelled. I explained I was with Finn. Marshall and Jake high-fived him. Fionna hit Marshall upside the head, and he hissed at her. Cake hissed at him for hissing at Fionna, who stuck her tongue at Marshall Lee.

3rd person:

"Let's get back to the party." Finn said. Once there, everyone returned to where they were. Marshall Lee onstage, Cake with Monochromacorn, Jake with Rainacorn, and Fionna by herself. Finn took Rainbow onto the dance floor, where they laughed and kissed and danced. After a song, Marshall spoke into the microphone.

"This one is for Finn and Princess Rainbow!" Everyone clapped. A familiar tune filled their ears.

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And Now that I'm strong I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find,_

_I can be the one_

Finn moved a piece of hair from Rainbows face. She smiled and whispered "I love this song."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Me too!" He said, excitedly, making Rainbow giggle. Marshall Lee stared at Fionna as he sung, making the girl blush crimson.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause your my, your my, my true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here_

_For you_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

Finn kissed the princess.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Marshall Lee ended the song, eyes still glued to Fionna the human. Finn and Rainbow pulled back from the kiss, breathless. Marshall ran off the stage and pulled Fionna off her feet. Before she could react, his lips crashed on hers. People whooped in the background.

When they were done, Cake jumped into Fiona's arms and hissed at the vampire, who hissed back.

"Gotta love our friends." Finn said to Rainbow.

**All right! Disclaimer for Adventure Time and Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.(My favorite song.)**


	3. THE END

**LAST CHAPTER!**

"Come on Rainbow!" An 18 year old Fionna yelled. Rainbow ran out of the room as fast as she could in her white heels.

Rainbow looked beautiful in her white gown and heels, wearing a stunning rainbow veil. Fionna, one of the two maid of honors, was wearing a blue knee length dress with spaghetti straps and black lace up heels. Cake wore a rainbow colored bow around her neck.

Once everyone was in their place, the music played. The singer was none other than Marshall Lee. And the song wasn't the normal Bridal march, but Your Guardian Angel.

Rainbow stood next to Finn, hand in hand. They said their vows, and exchanged the rings.

"By the power invested in me, and Glob, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." Ice King said. "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. Everyone whooped and cheered.

"Oh my Glob!" Lumpy Space Princess cried. Fionna joined her boyfriend. He flicked her bunny ear.

"So Fi…" He said.

"So Marshall…" H leaned down to kiss her when LSP yelled.

"When is Marshall Lee and Fionna getting married!" Making them both look away, blushing.

You can say it was a happy ending.


End file.
